felkyocreatureslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sajidah der Naarada
http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/saji.png Sajidah der Naarada, Saji for short, also known as Sappho or Claudessa from her days with the travelling caravan. She is the wild, sporadic, spontaneous, passionate, and always willing to help desert loving wife of Sherogeth , though she will not be bent to any man or woman's will. She is about six hundred and thirty seven years old with a life filled with happiness and horror. She is jealous and possessive, if you lay one finger on her family you will have hell to pay. She dislikes anyone who looks at her the wrong way, or anyone that looks at her family the wrong way. Her talents include great and deadly skill with a long curved sword, healing, or even bringing someone back from the dead. She likes snow flakes, soft autumn evenings, music, fighting and all the beautiful things in life. Saji is usually found at home in the desert or in the Sanctuary bar training with her hotas, reading, singing, drinking or with her family and her Sherogeth. She has a vibrant bright flaming head of curling crimson hair streaked with vines and frail green leaves. Her pale venomous green eyes greet any stranger with a sense of false security, not to lure anyone, mind you, they come on their own. But always a gentle smile, a friendly smile, or a mischievous grin with her odd fangs. And if you look down, don't let me catch you looking that way though you will see a tall lithe body covered with a slightly gruesome mask of scars. She used to be the General and the Warrior Empress of a nation thirsty for sacrifice and blood in a desert land far away from most peoples knowldege. But her people were cruelly destroyed in front of her eyes with the same weapon she carries now by a man she killed with the same blood soaked blade. She arrived at the sanctuary after fleeing from a disgruntled lover, Pan the Green God to be exact, which is how she got the ever-blooming vines that wreath through her hair. In the bar she was welcomed, loved, and soon made fast friends that saved her life several times since her past always comes back to haunt her. She has died and jumped bodies a lot since she doesnt have a beating heart, it was replaced by a Godstone. A godstone is the replacement for a heart, it is made from a chunk of precious gem or metal or alloy, then 'forged' over the fires of a supernova or a dying sun using the blood of a God or Goddess to manipulate energies into the stone. While the stone is then absorbing these energies, a soul or spirit can be transfered over to the stone through blood or a mindlink, and when this transfer is finished the soul within the stone grows and shifts. It then becomes a godspark, a sort of created soul. If Saji died someone would have to simply sacrifices blood over the Godstone then place it into a replacement body to awaken the soul. This has lead to many vicious unexpected revenges from her. However there can be anomalys when a soul or spirit isn't transferred but the stone and energies are in alignment and ready for a life. Like with Sheggan 's birth, if two bloods are sacrificed and combined over a powercharged godstone, then life can sometimes be created because blood holds bits of our souls spirits or godsparks. Over time in the sanctuary she met Sherogeth and to her surprise grew to love him. Her and Sherogeth had a son, Sheggan, though Sheggan was an accidental birth with an old friends godstone. She had meant to resurrect the friend and wanted to use Sherogeth's blood with her own, but they got Sheggan instead. Saji 's class is administrator. Category:Lore Category:Carulien Desert Category:Administrators